Surface acoustic wave devices which are comprised of a launching and receiving interdigitated electrode pattern on a single crystal substrate such as lithium niobate or lithium tantalate may be used in TV applications to eliminate stray interference signals from TV intermediate frequency signals. The signal is fed to the launching electrode which generates surface acoustic waves. The surface acoustic waves corresponding to the intermediate frequency signals are received by the receiving electrode but the stray interference signals are not received and, hence, are screened from the intermediate frequency signal. The launching electrode, however, in addition to generating a surface acoustic wave also generates bulk waves. These bulk waves may be reflected from the bottom or sides of the crystal and received by the receiving electrode as spurious responses. It has, thus, been desired to have a surface acoustic wave device which will filter out interference signals but will not produce spurious responses from bulk waves.